


And Again

by frozenCinders



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: They both acknowledged that the first time was a mistake, a hasty release of frustrations.Why, then, do they gravitate back to each other?
Relationships: Ankh/Gotou Shintarou
Kudos: 3





	And Again

Ankh remembers thinking to himself that it can't happen again. When he's thinking clearly, the risks of being found out outweigh the rewards of fooling around with a human. Gotou's so damn honest that he might end up confessing about the first time, even. He can't imagine the kind of trouble he'd be in if Eiji and Hina found out they'd done it more than once.

But as soon as tensions were running high again, Ankh's reasoning began to plummet. He doesn't know what he thought shoving Gotou up against a wall would accomplish, but mere seconds later they can't keep their hands off of each other. Biting Gotou feels good, and there's something satisfying about seeing the marks his teeth leave behind. He covers Gotou in them, knowing from experience now that they fade easily anyway, that surely there won't be repercussions for them.

Gotou likes being manhandled like this, too. He has to; Ankh can feel him rapidly hardening against his thigh even through both of their clothes, and all he's done is grab at his hips and bite him all over. Even though he's shrugging out of his open shirt as Ankh tugs on it, blissed and dazed, he sets both hands on Ankh's shoulders and pushes him away, pausing to close his eyes and breathe.

"My place..." he says. It'd be a better alternative to a random alley in the middle of the afternoon, certainly.

"Tsk. It's too far," Ankh complains nonetheless, pulling the route to Gotou's apartment from his memory and hoping it's accurate as he starts down the street. Gotou takes the time to adjust his clothes before stepping out of the alley, but then he's taking long, quick strides to catch up to Ankh.

"... Shit. You should tell Hino something before--"

"He's not responsible for me. I'm not wasting time."

"If he goes looking for you now and finds us together..."

Ankh stops and looks at him.

"Do you want to get fucked or not?" he asks.

Gotou falls silent, walking ahead of Ankh. There's his answer.

* * *

Pressing Gotou against a wall felt nice, so he does it again once they're inside, pulling that pesky shirt and suit jacket off the way he wanted to in that alley. Gotou had calmed down a bit during the walk, but his body reacts eagerly to every touch, impatient to get back to where it was.

"The-- the lube isn't out here," Gotou reminds him breathlessly, but it's not like he makes any move to stop Ankh this time.

"Then go get it," he says without separating from him.

Gotou grabs at Ankh's jacket, spinning them around and walking them backwards towards the bedroom. It starts to slip off one shoulder and Ankh abandons it in the hallway, Gotou's hands moving to fist in his shirt instead. It makes Ankh wonder where he'll search for purchase once that's off, too.

As soon as they pass the threshold of the door, Gotou slams him against the wall and bites him on the jaw. Ankh tries to bite back, but Gotou pulls away too quickly, rushing to his bedside table and tossing the lube buried at the back of the top drawer onto his bed. He finally gets out of his pants while he's at it, and Ankh figures now's as good a time as any to follow suit.

In his left hand, Ankh takes the lube. In his right, he grabs Gotou by the jaw, pulling him away from the bed. He stops when his back hits the wall, and then he flips them around, turning Gotou again so he's pressed up against his back.

"That alley gave you ideas, didn't it?" Gotou ascertains, putting his arms up against the wall for support.

"I just wanted to watch your legs give out. That's all."

It's not entirely false, either. The device he uses to gather information has way too easily accessible texts and even _videos_ of humans fucking each other, but Ankh didn't realize what the big deal was until he'd done it with Gotou, until he'd felt him come apart at the seams, thankful for it.

He knows he'll think differently once he's caught his breath later, but in the moment, he can only think of all the ways he can take Gotou apart again, all the ways he can break him without actually _breaking_ him. They beg so easily in the videos, but Gotou was wordless for the most part, last time. More than anything, in this moment, he wants Gotou's fingers scrambling for support against the wall, trusting Ankh to hold him up because his legs certainly won't, moaning and begging like this is all that matters to him.

Of course, Gotou has to make things difficult. The detective has experience with preparing his partners-- he'd had two that Ankh can recall-- but Ankh doesn't know that he really gets the process, so he had Gotou do it himself last time. Curious to see what it's like, Ankh decides to stretch him this time, using his left hand in case he gets excited and his talons come out. It did happen last time, and Gotou still has little red marks on his side where Ankh's claws had dug in deep enough to draw pinpricks of blood.

This is nice too, he decides. It's nice feeling just how impossibly tight he starts out, how he tries and repeatedly fails to relax just for the sake of getting fucked by Ankh, but how his body eventually starts complying anyway because he just wants it that badly. It's nice seeing how he rocks back into it, adjusts a little here and there to try to get friction where he wants it. What's especially nice are those breathy little sounds that Ankh just knows are about to get louder.

"Do you like this or something?" Gotou looks over his shoulder to ask, confusing Ankh. "I thought you'd be more impatient. You know it doesn't have to take this long, right?"

"What are you complaining for? You should be grateful I'm not as impatient as you thought," Ankh bites back, but Gotou's comment made him increasingly aware of how hard he is. If he's ready, so is Ankh.

A long, choked, high moan is Ankh's reward for moving things along, lasting all the way until he's fully buried inside of Gotou. He waits a second not because he thinks Gotou needs it, but because he just likes seeing him like this.

"It's a good look for you," Ankh tells him, amusement hidden under sardonic venom. "Yeah, you definitely look better when you're subservient."

Gotou doesn't have a comeback for him; not like this.

"Just move," he hisses, and it's close enough to begging that Ankh's hips snap involuntarily.

He watches Gotou carefully to see each piece of him break apart. To see his fingers curl against the wall, having to pull into fists so his nails stop scraping against it because he can't control them otherwise. To see how he twitches and fidgets almost constantly, caught between leaning into the wall and leaning back against Ankh, more than likely unaware that he's even moving at all. To see the way he presses the side of his face or his forehead to the wall when Ankh gets a good angle on him or decides to fuck into him especially hard.

He sees the way Gotou starts pumping himself, wonders if he'd fall apart even easier if Ankh were to do it for him. He wrenches Gotou's hand away, replaces it with his own.

"Ah-- oh, fuck--"

Finally, he sees Gotou's legs really start to shake, and Ankh presses him flush against the wall, holding him up with his own weight.

"Beg for me, why don't you?" Ankh urges him with what little breath he has. He's so close, but if Gotou would just...

"God, I fucking need you," is the desperate whisper Gotou gives him in response, and fuck if it isn't good enough.

He's fairly sure they come at the same time-- his senses get overwhelmed and he stops being able to pay attention for a second, but Gotou still rocks back against him when Ankh comes to his senses, riding his orgasm out slower and slower until he's satisfied.

Then, just as Ankh thought, as soon as he pulls away, Gotou crumbles. He sits on the floor at Ankh's feet, at eye level with the mess he made on the wall but eyes too glazed over to register it.

"I knew it," Ankh says, nothing if not smug. "You do look best like that."


End file.
